


Miraculous ladybug one shots! Salt and others (requests open)

by Living4depression



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alya Césaire Bashing, Angst, Cute, Evil Lila Rossi, Ewwww lila, Fluff, Hot Mess Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Lila Rossi Bashing, Lila Rossi Lies, Lila Rossi's Lies Are Exposed, Lila salt, Manipulative Lila Rossi, Maybe this is a mistake, Miraculous Holder Chloé Bourgeois, Miraculous Holder Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Multi, New Cat Miraculous Holder, One Shot, Short One Shot, Sword lesbian kagami, Uncle Jagged Stone (Miraculous Ladybug), class salt, miraculous holder Kagami Tsurugi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25956394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Living4depression/pseuds/Living4depression
Summary: I am taking ANY requests, so please give me salt and other ML prompts so I can write and cope with my issues with this one shot storyThanks!!WARNINGS-Lila salt-swearing-alya salt-some homophobic remarks-s a l t
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Chloé Bourgeois & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Tikki, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Kagami Tsurugi
Comments: 34
Kudos: 117





	1. Chapter 1

Please give me ML prompts, i love to do salt and marigami and marcaniel 

Tbh i am willing to write anything all you have to do is give me the prompts and or ideas 

I personally want Lila salt prompts and ideas and some nice marigami prompts because yaknow those are my favorite

go please give me themmmmmm


	2. Nathaniel is out for the week and shit goes down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> archiveofourown.org/works/25786531/chapters/62727028  
> This prompt

Marc has been depressed since his boyfriend's sperm doner forced nath to go on a business trip and he cant even contact Nathaniel because nath's sperm donor took his phone because "you will act like a proper son of mine and that means you will lose your phone so you cant talk to that "boyfriend" of yours, god why are you do weird" be dammed if it was Nathaniel's dad he was honestly gonna kill that hoe

Marc's body sagged down in his seat while angrily thinking about Nathaniel's dad and his secret plans to get nath away 'i dont wanna be here anymore' he thought 'might as well pretend to go to the bathroom and play on my phone for a while' "Miss mendeleiev may i be excused? I need to use the restroom" all Miss mendeleiev did was shake her head and said hurry

Marc was walking towards the mens bathroom when he heard some voices it kinda sounded like Marinette?? And Lila?? 

He suck behind the lockers and brought out his phone and went to camera and hit record, the camera unfuzzed and two figures, and he was right it was lila and Marinette but the situation seemed off, marinette was pushed against the lockers while lila pinned her there, lila's mouth was moving and scock entered Marinette's face and yelled "lila PLEASE stop already, you already took away my friends and turned everyone against me just please dont go after marc and the rest of the art club, they did NOTHING wrong!!! They even believe your lies so PLEASE just leave them alone!!"

The face on marc's face was indescribable as lila spoke with a loud voice " oh silly littly bitch, i told you im taking EVERYTHING away from you and i will start with that marc boy!!! Seems like you like him that much, what are you now?? A whore?? Ill ruin his like i did yours, all i have to to is cry my crocodile tears and go to that dumbass class of yours and his life and reputation will be ruined i wont just stop there i wil-" marc heart dropped 

'Lila was the ones who did this to Marinette??? I knew something was off with marinette and lila and that lila was lying about some stuff but i never it was this bad??? Holy shit i have to tell this to the art club chat' 

He stopped the recording and goes into the art club chat 

**Le art bitchessss**

***Marc kicked marinette off 'le art bitches'***

**Marc: guys we have an issue**

***video attachment***

**Alex: fuck! Is that really**

**Rose: alex i usally dont like swearing but this time is acceptable, fuck is right**

**Julika: my sweet girlfriend is goneeeeeee**

**Rose: not abou me love, we hurt marinette and the others did too!! We are so horrible I need to apologize and make things better!!! Like NOWWW**

**Marc: rose has a a point, we cant let her do this to Marinette anymore and i kinda dont wanna lose people either**

**Marc: i have to get back to class before Miss mendeleiev realizes ive been gone for so long**

***Marc logged off***

i walked back into Miss mendeleiev science class and found it in uder chaos (forgot to say that its mendeleiev plus bustier's calsses combined because **_P L O T_** ) and he looked up at his teacher's face for some explanation and all he got was a disappointed teacher regretting her job and life choices. He turned his head to the class to see what all the commotion was and of course it was lila. 

Lila was surrounded by bustier's class mainly alya they all looked so angry then they look at the door and saw marc standing then and they lashed the FUCK out 

"WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT TO LILA???" 

"MARC HOW COULD YOU" 

" THIS ISNT LIKE YOU" 

"I DIDN'T KNOW HOW BAD YOU WHERE" 

"HOW COULD YOU TRY TO HURT LILA??" 

"HOW COULD YOU BE SO VIOLENT?!?!?!?"

"GOD YOU'RE WORSE THEN _**MARINETTE**_ "

all the class (minus the mendeleiev section) started to yell at marc 

Lila broke the chaos with her fake sniffles and dumbass voice saying "its fine guys" another sniffle " i can get over it" she wipped her fake tears away alya next her screamed in rage "LILA HE THREATENED YOU!!! HE SAID WE WAS GOING TO HURT YOU IF YOU DONT DATE HIM!! ITS _**UNACCEPTABLE**_ " 

.

.

.

.

.

w h a t ????? 

As far as marc knew he was gay

Marc tried to explain this to the dumb class of sheep and their sheep hearder lila "umm" he started in a weak voice " im gay i dont even like girls" he defended but nobody heard him but marinette his wonderful cousin stood up for him "GUYS!! You forgot one HUGE thing!!" Marinette said in a loud voice. Most of all bustier's class roled their eyes at that then lila's most loyal sheep Alya walked up to her angrily and said "oh most wonderful liar what what kind of thing did we forget to take in" and poked in the chest voice filled with venom and sarcasm.( marc could see Marinette's eyes water at her old best friend's tone of voice) Marinette's voice shook a little as she started "w-well the huge thing is that Marc is Gay!! And he would never hurt anyone!!" 

"STOP TAKING HIS SIDE"

"YOU'RE JUST TRYING TO COVER FOR HIM" 

"STOP LYING" 

"MARINETTE YOURE SUCH A BULLY" 

" LILA WAS HURT BY HIM" 

"STOP BEING JEALOUS MARINETTE"

"MARC ISNT GAY!! HE HIT ON ME AND THREATENED ME AND CANT BE GAY ITS DISGUSTING" (Lila) 

The entire class didnt noticed a little Black Butterfly fly into the room through the windows and fly into marc's choker 

Everything else faded into oblivion when hawkmoth started to speak in marc's head "gay-o-lazer, im giving you the power to make people uderstand what its like to be gay and how rude and homopobic people can be to you!! You have a lazer gun that makes people tell the truth or be ultra mega gay like you" hawkmoth chuckled evily (if you didnt know this is about the time i lost my creative ways) marc chuckled thinking it will be funny to see bow many people lie about their sexuality "sure hawkmoth" 

Balck purple bubbles surrounded marc and he turned into his truest form of the gayyyyyyyy

**And now with Nathaniel**

Nathaniel and his sperm donor we're sitting in a private jet heading back to Paris after having a horrible time Nathaniel finally got his phone back and was about to text Marc. When he saw ladybug get flinged arcoss paris. He saw a beautiful boy in a rainbow dress with thigh-high kinky boots, pretty sure it was the akuma.... Wait... SHITTTTT THATS MARC FUCKKKKKKKKK HE GOT ACUMATIZED!! 

**back to marc or at least gay-o-lazer POV**

I honestly dont wanna take the miraculous i just wanna see if ladybug was a lesbian and turns out she is not but she is bi so all i want to do is stab lila with my kinky boots well time to find her 'oh great hawkmoth is talking again' "what do you want hawkbitch" i reply "well that was just rude and get the miraculous!!! I need them to heal my wife!!!" 'Wait wife???" "Hawky bitch what wife might as well tell me its not like im going to remeber being acumatized" i snarked at him "well im Gabriel agrest and my wife isnt dead she is just sleeping in an eternal sleep till i fix the peacock miraculous" hawkymoth says "oof" my coversat conversation with the terrorist it's cut off by my boyfriend running up the Eiffel Tower with the help of cat Noir "marccccccccccccc imma BACKKKKKK" He screeches "yayayayayayayayay my baby is backkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk" i am over overcome by Joy and the little black butterfly flies out of my choker ladybug purifies it and fixes everything back to where it was. 

**Back To third point of view**

The shock on marc, Nathaniel, ladybug and Cat Noir's faces was pure shock. Marc broke the silence "i remember everything????? HoLY SHITTT GABRIEL AGREST IS HAWKMOTH!!!!!!" Chat noir look skeptical, ladybug looked like she just found the missing piece of the puzzle she was working on, and Nathaniel was just happy his boyfriend wasn't akumatized anymore 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okayyyyy so the ending is REALLY sloppy but i tried and i think it turned out okay!! Sorry for any errors im quite dumb!! Im also 100% okay for helpful constructive criticism in fact I would even like it!!! So please give me tips


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sigh

So i just got dumped and got my heart broken so im going to take a break from doing anything 

Please understand 


End file.
